Hunting Memories
by Jasper'sWhisper
Summary: One day Lin comes to Mai's new work and requests her to come on a case that Naru has taken but can not handle on his own. Mai, after seeing that everyone has already agreed to go, comes along to. In this set of stories we will see some memories from everyone. They can range from dark to happy. So please come a read to see the cases unfold again. This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Well I have decided to do a Ghost Hunt fiction. Though if I am to be honest I have written before but never published any. This will be a Naru X Mai pairing manly because I don't want to test writing a different pairing. Well then let's see how I do for my first chapter.

Lyra: Well since this is my first fiction that I will be posted who wants to do the honors?

Yasu: -Pops out of no where and pushes glasses up- I shall do the honors.

Lyra: Um does anyone else want to?

Everyone else: -Cricket…..Cricket…..cricket-

Lyra: -Sighs in defeat- ok Yasu please do the honors.

Yasu: Lyra does not own Ghost Hunt, if she did Gene would not be dead and it would probably be ruined.

Lyra: (Starts to cry)

Yasu: What's wrong?

Lyra: I have to kill Masako off :'(

Yasu: WHY!

Lyra: Because Masako saved Mia but in the end died with her husband.

Yasu: -Starts to cry with Lyra-

Naru: As the babies cry on with the story.

Lyra: -Wipe tears away- NO I can't kill Masako off I just don't have the heart to Masako will LIVE ON.

Everyone: -Sweat drops- Um….

Lyra: Also Mai and Naru's relationship may seem like it is going fast but there is a good explanation why, one reasone way is this will be a short story, two fussy little females come in (But not the one you will meet in this chapter.) Also the characters are a little (Everyone else: Really, were just kidding...kinda) OOC so for that I am sorry, but hey it is fan fiction you can do what you want to right.

* * *

Looking around the small dinner that I owned I realized that it was for once almost empty continuing to look around I tried to find Mika. Not finding her I went into the back office I taped Masako on the shoulder.

"Masako where is Mika?"

"She is with John why?" I just shook my head and walked out. Heading to where John usually is I came across him playing with Mika. Walking over I picked the little girl up. She squealed with laughter as she was lifted.

"There's my little girl, what you think you're doing?" she turned in my arms and spoke.

"Pwaying cars with uncwe John" the 3-year-old said as she hugged me. John walked over and patted her on the back.

"We'll finish our game latter Mika" She just shook her head I could tell she was getting tiered. John walked out of the room in front of us. As we arrived back in the main room I nearly dropped Mika from the shock of who was standing there.

"Lin-San why are you here?" He looked up at me but then noticed Mika but he choice not to ask.

"It's Naru" I raised a brow. I grew up since that fateful day 5 years ago I was no longer a kid and I had a daughter to show of it.

"And I should care why?" Lin sighed.

"He has taken a case here in Japan. The problem is we need a full team to cover it all but he is to stubborn. He has already had to use his PK twice but at a low level so it didn't affect him much." I thought for a few before I went to speak.

"Mommy who is you tawking to?" Mika asked I looked to her before smiling.

"That's Lin-San an old friend of Mommy's" I nearly laughed as I saw Lin's jaw drop.

"Any how ask the others what they want to do." I told him, this seemed to snap him out of it.

"I already did, they also have their stuff packed to go now but John wont be there till tomorrow." I should have known.

"Then we will leave now. Cain can you get my bags for me." Cain applied yes before going to get them. When he arrived back Lin took both bags.

"Cain, tell Shadow She is in charge till I return and Isabel can you take care of Mika while I'm gone?" He went off to call Shadow as Isabel took Mika.

"Mommy, where you going?" I looked to Mika.

"Just on a trip, I will return soon dear" I kissed her and gave her one last hug before I looked to Lin for him to go. As I followed him to the van I knew that everything was fixing to change.

**1 hour latter at the house**

Getting out of the van I realized why they needed help this thing was HUGE. Looking to the third floor I noticed a purple aura with black swirled within it. Shivering I looked to Masako and pointed to the third floor, she put a hand to her mouth. You see a year ago Ayako and I finally got her out of those kimonos.

"Follow me to base" Lin said as he started to walk. Grabbing the two bags I brought I followed with the rest. As we entered something pushed Masako and I enough to send us flying off the porch and onto the ground were we then rolled a little. Shaking my head I looked to Masako and we silently agreed _'This thing does not like us'_. What was weirder was that the others didn't even seem to notice what had happened. Getting up I helped Masako up, but this time nothing happened as we walked through the door.*

We arrived to the room that the others went into just a second ago. Taking a deep breath I pulled the door opened Masako and I both froze. Standing next to our old boss was a very handsome young man about the same age as him. Then came what nocked us back into reality. A pretty blond came in and hugged the guy standing next to Naru.

"Jason I thought there wasn't going to be anymore girls here?" that's when all heads turned to us. Masako and I stood there in the awkward silence. What made it worse was that I made contacted with Naru. As we gazed at each other hope, relief, sadness and happiness flickered within his eyes before it disappeared. The annoying girl spoke again and this time I did all I could not to punch her.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you that starring is rude?" I could feel my aura go very dark as I glared at this girl.

"Hasn't your parents ever told you that your voice is like nails on a chalk board?" she didn't like that much. Out of no were a vase comes flying at me but half way to me it was stopped in midair. The girl looked to Naru in shock.

"I believe Kristen that you are supposed to be helping the mother and getting information." Naru spoke as he glared at the girl. That's when I noticed everyone else has been very quiet. Naru finally getting sick of all the starring spoke.

"Takagawa go help Lin and Jason with the third floor cameras, Yasu go with Ayako and Masako as they get a reading on the house, Kristen go with Yasu to the local library and get information after the walk through." I looked at him in question.

"Um Shibuya, what am I to do?" hurt I think flashed threw his eyes before it was gone.

"You will be staying here and watching the screens with me." I looked at him as though he was death himself. Before I could protest everyone was out of the room. Looking to the chair next to him I sighed in defeat. After setting down the chair was pulled around to face Naru.

"Mai lesion closely, I don't want you going anywhere without me or Lin do you understand me." I looked at him as though he had grown another head.

"Fine, but why?" I was curious as to why I couldn't.

"because this thing has a grudge on brown hair girls about your age Mai, This thing has proven that it will go through all length to kill them." I debated on whether to tell him about what happened to Masako and me when we first arrived. As I went to speak a TV screen that had all three of the boys caught my eye. Looking closer I noticed something forming behind them. So doing what I do best I ran out of the room.

"MAI!" I heard Naru yell as he came running after me. I ran up two flights of stairs before I made it to the third floor but I had a problem, where were they. Deciding to trust m instincts I ran down the hall and turned left. The guys looked up as I ran by.

"Mai?" Bou and John asked but I didn't pay attention. Focusing on the thing forming I changed my stance so that I could hold my ground better.

"Mai what the hell were you thinking running off like that." Naru asked as he finally caught up. When I didn't answer him he walked beside me and looked at what I was looking at. Standing at the end of the hall was a woman with a demonic aura around her.

"What is your name and what do you want?" her appearance soon changed into that of a demon. Her skin was a gray color with what looked like scales; her nails grew long and black while her eyes went black. Horns appeared on her head next as her hair turned thin and stringy. Her teeth grew sharp like needles. But what really freaked us out was that her head spun to the back before her body did but her legs stayed correct. Out of nowhere she glided towards us. Thinking fast I did a sign before slamming my hand into the ground. We watched as a blue barrier was raised. She collided with it before screaming in pain. Looking over my shoulder I spoke to the three shocked men.

* * *

So how was it? I know there maybe grammar mistakes but I am new here and there for I do not have a beta but please if you would like to help me that would be great. Please tell me what you think, Flames will be met with sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed, favored or are following this story, it means a lot. I am trying to improve my spelling and grammar so please bare with me here.

Lyra: So guys hows it been?

Yasu: Good you?

Lyra: Ok but I am in pain right now -_-'

Yasu: Why?

Lyra you will all find out at the end of the story. Oh and Yasu you are gonna love this chapter Mai on the other hand isn't going to.

Mai: Why?

Lyra: Lets just say You and Oliver may end up getting together sooner than planed. Manly because I thought it would be funny when I wrote it. What can I say it took my mind off the pain for a bit.

Mai: …..

Yasu: Well like always she doesn't own.

* * *

"Run" I spoke as I ran past all three men. It wasn't long till I heard foot steps behind me. We ran all the way to base but I almost didn't make it since I was still trying to maintain the barrier. As the door opened and we all piled in I collapsed to the ground panting and dizzy.

"Mai" I think that was Naru but I wasn't for sure. The room soon began to spin and before I knew it I was meeting blackness.

_**~~~~!~~~~!~!~~~~!~~~~**_

_Waking up I looked around only to notice that I was back in that hall way. Walking down from were we ran from I noticed that the ghost was gone. walking down farther I heard whispering coming from a door so slowly I approached. _

_"Hiku what is the meaning of earlier you acted like it was nothing but it was." A sobbing female said._

_"Hana I do not have to explain my self" a rough mans voice rang, but in my mind it seemed almost demonic._

_"YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH MY..." but before the women could speak a laud slapping sound rang from behind the door. I jumped as the door was thrown open and a faceless man walked out. Moving to were I stand in the door way I looked to the women and could see her as clear as day. She had reddish brown hair that feel to middle back and chocolate eyes to match. Out of no were she turned to look at me before speaking._

_"This is all your fault, I hope you die and let all your ascendents be cursed for what you have done." I stood there shocked as my vision began to swim._

_**~~~~!~~~~!~!~~~~!~~~~**_

"Mai wake up" I groggily heard what sounded to be Naru's voice but as it spoke again I recognized it to be Gene's. _'WAIT GENE'S' _Shooting up I looked to my left to see Gene then I looked to my right to see Naru. _'Oh my god can this get any worse.'_

"Gene what the hell are you doing here?" I stood up a little shaky.

"Why Mai I am here to finally confess my love for you" I stood there looking at him like he was crazy.

"Look we've been over this your not the one I love now why are you here." I crossed my arms.

"Well I am actually here to say that Yasu and I are together and that you are now the target of the ghost. I also came to tell my brother that you still love him and that he still has a chance if he would take it all ready. Another thing Ayako your having twins, oh and Noll mother says hurry and give her grand children. No if you would excuse me I need to go before my own brother and soon to be sister in law blast me to smithereens" and with that he was gone while I stood there blushing like a freacking idiot. Then it registered what he had said, 'I also came to tell my brother that you still love him and that he still has a chance if he would take it all ready.' Oh my god. We all stood there in shock and in my case embarrassment.

"EUGENE DAVIS I am going to re kill your ass when i get my hands on you" I growled. someone cleared there throat behind me. So me being me and for the fact that I have always wanted to do it, I slowly turned my head like I was in a horror movie. Naru was looking down at me with a raised eyebrow. _'Shit Gene just confessed for me'._

* * *

So how was it? I know this may be short but I am fighting a sever ear infection and it hurts to move my head. The other should be longer unless something comes up. Please R&R I will post faster. And If ya'll want something different go and read my friend ScuroMelodia story The Return. It is a John X Mai pairing though but it is pretty good.


End file.
